I'll be there for you
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: AU Ino malinterpreta una conversación, ¿o tal vez no? Hanabi comienza su plan para ayudar a su hermana, ¿Te gustan mis ojos? y esa chica de cuatro coletas... es nueva en la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es allí donde va a trabajar?
1. En el que un nuevo curso empieza

Otro curso que empieza. Le resultaba extraño pensar que ella, Sakura Haruno, ya estuviese en 1º de la secundaria superior… de todos modos, todo era igual al año anterior salvo, claro, que todos tenían un año más. Ese verano había ido una semana a la playa, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque seguía teniendo un color de piel tan pálido que parecía que estaba enferma. "Será mejor que coja la mochila y salga ya", pensó, "si no quiero que Ino me eche la bronca por llegar tarde."

Cerró con cuidado la puerta para evitar hacer mucho ruido (aunque chirriaba un poco, siempre tenía como tarea pendiente engrasar las bisagras) y le echó un vistazo al barrio. Siempre que lo miraba se sentía como si dentro de nada se fuesen a caer todos los edificios a causa de todas las grietas y humedades que tenían. Era un poco deprimente vivir en un barrio marginal, a pesar de que fuese en una de las mejores zonas: allí casi nunca hay peleas. Aún así, ella le había acabado cogiendo cariño y no sabía si se acostumbraría a vivir en otro sitio. Bueno, dicen que a lo bueno siempre te acostumbras, y ella suponía que no estaría mal quedarse en un lugar con más lujos. Saludó a Ino con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. "El verano le ha sentado bien, parece que su mala leche de por las mañanas ha desaparecido. Bueno, sólo es cuestión de que el madrugar vuelva a ser rutina y ya veremos con qué cara me recibe. " pensó la pelirrosada con una risita.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo. Le dio un poco de pena porque la última vez que la vio lo tenía por media espalda y ahora su coleta ni siquiera le llegaba a la nuca, pero le quedaba muy bien. Le echó un vistazo a su vestuario para compararlo con el suyo, ya que en ese sentido eran bastante diferentes: Ino llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, unas sandalias de dedo y una camiseta de sisas bastante ajustada verde claro en contraste con los piratas azules, las sandalias de tira gorda y la camiseta de tirantes un poco vieja pero muy cómoda (y que a Sakura le encantaba) roja con los bordes en blanco. La pelirrosada se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba incluso más delgada que de costumbre; a pesar de que ella había esperado que hubiese engordado un poco durante las vacaciones porque su delgadez empezada a preocuparla. Seguramente no habría abandonado su eterna dieta.

"¿A qué viene esa cara sonriente, eh?" –le dijo, pensando que ya la regañaría por su peso más tarde, simulando tener una luz de flexo como si la estuviese interrogando la policía.

Ella alzó una ceja.

"A nada, señora agente" –dijo sacando la lengua-.

Ino y Sakura eran las mejores amigas, aunque se pasaban el día discutiendo y haciéndose bromas. Su amistad había empezado de muy pequeñas, y duraba hasta entonces. Se pusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante esa única semana que no habían estado juntas de todo el verano: Ino había ido a una casita de campo y, según le dijo a Sakura, "no se murió de aburrimiento porque había un lago donde bañarse y chicos con los que lucirse", y la pelirrosada lo único que pudo hacer ante semejante testimonio fue poner los ojos en blanco y reírse. La rubia siempre pensaba en lo mismo.

Sakura le contó lo poco que había hecho en la playa, y para cuando terminó su relato ya habían llegado a las puertas del instituto. Era un edificio de piedra, bastante antiguo y recubierto de hiedra reseca por el calor. Constaba de un gran pasillo central y dos pabellones a los lados. Aún así, era pequeño, y las instalaciones no estaban mucho mejor dentro que fuera.

Ino saludó efusivamente con la mano a dos chicos que estaban en la puerta. Eran Shikamaru Nara y Chôji Akimichi. Sus padres y los de Ino eran amigos de la infancia, y podría decirse que la rubia había crecido con ellos. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero les tenía mucho cariño y les consideraba casi hermanos. Sakura saludó a su vez cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Shikamaru era un chico larguilucho que siempre daba la impresión de que se estaba aburriendo. Solía llevar el pelo en una coleta alta, seguramente para que no le molestase en la cara. A Sakura siempre le había parecido una persona bastante inútil, pues lo único que hacía era dormir y quejarse; pero había podido comprobar en algunas situaciones que le obligaban a sacar a relucir su otra personalidad que era muy inteligente. Su padre (al igual que el de Ino y el de Chôji) era policía y trabajaba en una pequeña comisaría que estaba a dos calles del instituto.

Chôji estaba algo más rellenito que el Nara, pero era casi tan alto como él. Llevaba, cómo no, una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano, que seguramente ya iría por la mitad. Chôji no tenía unas calificaciones muy buenas, pero eso nunca le había quitado el sueño y siempre se esforzaba por aprobar con buena nota. No era un chico muy conflictivo, aunque a veces se metían con él llamándole "gordo", cosa que le molestaba más que cualquier otro insulto. Shikamaru e Ino insistían en que no les hiciera caso, pero aun así Sakura sabía que la infancia del Akimichi no había sido muy fácil.

Una vez que se unieron a ellos, pasaron a su clase (los 4 estaban en la misma, 1º C). Entraron y dejaron las mochilas donde pillaron, puesto que aún no tenían los asientos asignados. Juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron un rato para hablar antes de que llegara el resto de la gente. Solían ser de los primeros, así que no les sorprendió encontrarse la clase vacía cuando llegaron.

"Vaya rollo, empezar el curso otra vez… qué sueño, creo que me voy a dormir un poco…"

Ino le dio una colleja a Shikamaru y puso los brazos en jarras.

"¿Y tú tienes 16 años? ¡Pero si pareces un abuelo! Venga, saca la madeja de lana y tu mecedora y ponte al lado de la chimenea mientras acaricias a tu gato" –Shikamaru se limitó a mirarle a la cara-. "Ya me estás deprimiendo y es el primer día…"

"Déjale, si se acaba durmiendo siempre…" –dijo Chôji con su habitual tranquilidad.

"Tú siempre estás de su parte " –murmuró Ino poniendo morros.

Sakura soltó una risita disimulada.

"Pero Ino tiene razón, Chôji…" –dijo la pelirrosada.

"Bah, dejadme… ¿no veis que si no duermo no tendré un desarrollo físico e intelectual completo?"

Los 3 alzaron una ceja ante ese eslogan de anuncio de yoghurt que acababa

de salir de labios de Shikamaru.

Una cabellera rubia entró como un huracán en el aula, tarareando a voz en grito una canción de rock mientras tiraba la mochila a dónde fuese. Llevaba una visera que casi le tapaba el piercing de la ceja y tenía la lengua sacada dejando a la vista lo que Sakura solía llamar "la matanza de Texas" por lo mucho que el rubio se quejó cuando se lo hicieron. Era, por supuesto, otro piercing. Una vez terminada su actuación, saludo a los presentes con una reverencia.

"Damas y caballeros, el que esperaban a llegado".

"No creo haber pedido que me trajesen un zorro andrajoso, será mejor que lo devuelva" –dijo Ino mirando al rubio.

El nombre del chico no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki. Mucha gente le llamaba "kitsune" (zorro) no por que tuviese una especial astucia (más bien todo lo contrario), si no por la manía que tenía de entrecerrar los ojos al sonreír y que le hacía parecer uno de estos animales.

"Uy, tenemos una arpía en clase…" –desvió la vista hacia Sakura y su expresión cambió radicalmente-. "¡Sakura-chan, que guapa vienes! Te ha sentado bien el verano"

Naruto le tenía un cariño especial a Sakura y viceversa, aunque a veces el rubio podía llegar a ser muy pesado. Se conocían desde pequeños y siempre se habían llevado bien, aunque el rubio tenía un pique permanente con Ino que en realidad nadie sabía muy bien cómo había empezado ni por qué.

Naruto sonrió y sacó la lengua. Ino bufó ante el comentario del rubio y puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente ahora empezaría a alagarla y estaría así hasta que llegase el profesor.

"¿Te has hecho otro piercing?" –preguntó Sakura refiriéndose al de la ceja.

"¡Sí! ¿Te gusta?" -preguntó emocionado Naruto.

"No está mal" –respondió la pelirrosada, aguantando una risita al recordar el sangriento resultado del piercing anterior, el de la lengua. Al parecer, al hacérselo se había movido un poco y le había rasgado alguna vena inoportuna, ocasionando "la matanza de Texas" y una semana de quejas por parte del Uzumaki.

Naruto miró entonces a los dos varones.

"Ey" –dijo a modo de saludo. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chôji y otro chico llamado Kiba se conocían desde el parvulario (de verse continuamente en castigos, cosa que no les faltaba porque eran bastante trastos). A pesar de eso, los tres primeros estaban algo más unidos puesto que el padre de Naruto también había sido policía, pero en otra comisaría algo más alejada de la ciudad.

Ellos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza. A Sakura y a Ino siempre les había parecido un poco ridícula esa forma de saludarse, como si les diese pereza decir algo más. El rubio no tardó en coger una silla y acoplarse a la "tertulia" tan interesante que tenían.

Un poco después entraron a clase Kiba y Shino. Las familias de ambos tenían un negocio conjunto consistente en una pequeña tienda de productos para animales (alimenticios, de salud… incluía una zona veterinaria), y a causa de eso solían llegar juntos al instituto.

Kiba era larguilucho y de ojos rasgados. Solía llevar una sudadera gris oscuro y la capucha siempre puesta, lo que le ocasionaba alguna que otra regañina por parte de unos pocos profesores. Todo el instituto sabía (puesto que le había llevado muchas veces a pesar de estar prohibido) que el Inuzuka tenía un perrito llamado Akamaru. Ino solía comentar que cómo podía ser que "un chico tan lerdo y tan bruto fuese tan cariñoso con su perro", a lo que Kiba contestaba que "cuanto más conocía a las personas, más quería a su perro".

Shino por su parte era bastante callado, y no le gustaba mucho hablar con la gente. Parecía que la única persona con la que tenía un poco de contacto era Kiba, y aún así sólo lo imprescindible. Solía llevar gafas de sol aunque nadie sabía muy bien porqué, y Naruto siempre se empeñaba en inventar ridículas excusas para motivar que las llevara. Una vez dijo que seguramente era ciego desde niño, y que se había entrenado muy bien y por eso no se le notaba. Y que luego, después de ayudar en la tienda, se iba a vender cupones de lotería. Se ganó una buena colleja por parte del mismo Shino por ese comentario y no lo volvió a mencionar.

Una vez entraron, el Inuzuka saludó con una inclinación de cabeza hacia el grupo de Shikamaru, y éstos contestaron con un "Hey". Ino y Sakura pusieron los ojos en blanco ante semejante saludo.

Sonó entonces el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. A nadie le sorprendió no ver a ningún profesor allí, seguramente su tutor sería Kakashi-sensei y él siempre llegaba tarde. Sakura echó un vistazo a la clase. Faltaban 2 personas de las que solían ir. Y digo "solían ir" porque de los 20 alumnos y alumnas, sólo asistían diariamente unos 10; el resto simplemente no se molestaba y se pasaba por clase unos días al mes, cuando le apetecía.

Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento a Sakura, una silueta entró silenciosamente, dejó la mochila sin hacer ruido en un lado y se sentó, sin más. Prácticamente nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba, pero Naruto le vio y se acercó con toda su buena intención.

"¡Ey, tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver tu cara de Drácula!" –dijo, y le fue a dar una palmadita amistosa en el hombro cuando giró la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Lárgate" – tan simple y tan escuetamente lo dijo que el rubio no tuvo otra que irse tembloroso hacia el grupo, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Kiba le miró como si estuviese viendo a un niño de 5 años que se quisiera meter tapón de Coca-Cola por la nariz.

"No lo intentes, es imposible"

Gaara (o, como le solían llamar, "Sabaku no Gaara", "Gaara del Desierto", porque era tan poco expresivo que daba la impresión de que fuese un monótono desierto) era un chico solitario. Tenía un hermano mayor en 2º (un repetidor, puesto que debería estar en 3º) llamado Kankurô y una hermana universitaria llamada Temari, pero parecía ser que no tenía muy buena relación con ellos. Es más, al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, él los controlaba a ambos, como si le tuviesen miedo a su hermano menor. Era pelirrojo, pálido y con unas enormes ojeras que le daban un aspecto de zombie bastante tétrico. Eso, unido a lo silencioso que era, provocaba la gente tendiese a alejarse bastante de él.

"Qué raro que lleve manga corta" –fue el simple comentario de Shikamaru, aunque ninguno de los presentes entendió a qué se refería.

"Es verano, la gente suele llevar manga corta…" –dijo Naruto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"No lo decía por eso. ¿Nunca os habéis fijado que siempre lleva manga larga, o en su defecto, como hoy, un reloj en el brazo izquierdo?"

Todos negaron, excepto Shino.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Sherlock? No es tan raro" –dijo Kiba, mirando de reojo a Gaara.

"Sí lo es si la lleva aún con 30 grados… pero bueno, no me sorprende que no os fijarais en ese detalle siendo vosotros. Ah, qué problemático…"

Una venita apareció en las frentes de Naruto y Kiba.

"Y ya que estás, ¿porqué no nos dices qué es eso tan importante, la razón por la que esconde el brazo? ¿Un tatuaje que ponga Gaara love Mamá?" –el rubio se rió de su propio chiste.

Shikamaru suspiró.

"Una cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda" –dijo Shino, hablando por primera vez.

"Vaya idiota. ¿Quién se hace una herida justo ahí? Ya hay que ser torpe…" –murmuró el Inuzuka, a lo que Ino le dio una colleja.

"No, imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa una cicatriz ahí?"

Chôji, Naruto y Kiba miraron a las chicas con expresión confundida.

"Que se intentó suicidar" –sentenció Sakura, lo más bajo que pudo.

"Y, si la esconde con tanto ahínco, quiere decir que es bastante visible. Y eso quiere decir que fue en buen corte, con lo que seguramente estuvo a punto de morir…" –Shikamaru apartó la mirada incómodo después de su deducción, no le parecía muy buen momento para hablar de eso estando Gaara tan cerca.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabíais?" –dijo Chôji, refiriéndose a Shino y el Nara.

"Sólo había que fijarse, por mucha manga larga que lleves siempre se te remanga un poco al hacer cualquier movimiento" –respondió finalmente Shikamaru.

En ese momento entró un chico moreno. Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía, pero en todos los años que llevaban con Kakashi-sensei como tutor, Sasuke siempre llegaba apenas dos minutos antes de que éste apareciese. Llegaba, se sentaba, sacaba los libros que fuesen y entonces, Kakashi-sensei aparecía por la puerta. Era matemático, no fallaba nunca. No se sabía muy bien si es que estaban muy compenetrados, si Kakashi-sensei llamaba al moreno para decirle cuando debía entrar en clase o si se esperaba a que hubiese entrado para entrar él, pero era algo que tampoco le importaba mucho a la gente.

Sasuke saludó a los del grupo con apenas mover la cabeza y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Tiró la mochila por ahí y cogió una silla, la acercó a donde estaban todos y se sentó con el respaldo hacia delante. Sakura e Ino saludaron bastante más efusivamente que los sosos de sus amigos.

El Uchiha era un chico alto y moreno, con ropas totalmente de marca y una flamante moto con la que iba todos los días al instituto. Nadie entendía cómo un chico de buena familia y con una millonada en el banco vivía en ese lugar, pero cosas más raras se habían visto. Los ojos del Uchiha eran negros como el azabache, igual que su pelo; pero en ocasiones como cuando estaba enfadado tenían un brillo rojizo. A Naruto una vez se le ocurrió comentar que "parecía tener los ojos inyectados en sangre, y que iba a matar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante". Curiosamente, al oírlo el moreno no hizo otra cosa que pegarle un puñetazo. Así comenzó una de las peleas más famosas y memorables del instituto, y la que por extraño que parezca creó la amistad que ahora unía al rubio y a Sasuke.

Sasuke empezó la cuenta atrás en voz baja.

"3… 2… 1…"

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido y asomó la cabeza de su tutor. Kakashi-sensei tenía el pelo algo canoso, pero eso no le quitaba su eterna sonrisa de la cara. Aún así siempre parecía enfermo, puesto que tenía un ojo permanentemente vendado y siempre usaba una mascarilla de hospital, con lo cual sólo se le veía un ojo de toda la cara. Saludó con un pequeño "lo siento por el retraso", pero puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados lo pasaron por alto.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Sasuke (que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio) y se sentó en su mesa.

"Bien, veo que aún no están escogidos los sitios… bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Como hoy es el primer día no voy a dar clase, pero os aviso que al próximo día comenzaremos y no quiero ninguna excusa del tipo "yo no sabía nada…", ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo tranquilamente, mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos, incluido a Gaara que estaba más alejado en el fondo de la clase.

Se oyó un asentimiento general.

"Bueno, como os veo habladores os dejaré que me contéis lo que habéis hecho en el verano y a cuantas chicas os habéis…" –una colleja por parte de Ino y Sakura le impidió terminar esa frase.

"Es un pervertido, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Bien, bien, cambiaré el planteamiento: a cuántas chicas habéis conocido… ¿mejor?"

Naruto se adelantó antes de que pudiesen contestar.

"¡Yo conocí a una chica guapísima! Seguro que es mejor que lo que hayáis podido hacer vosotros…."

"Bah, seguro que lo que pasó fue que le tiraste un refresco encima y ella te perdonó… bonita forma de ligar" –dijo Kiba con una media sonrisa.

Naruto bufó y los demás rieron.

"Para que lo sepas, no fue así" –y le sacó la lengua-. "Además, tú que dices ser un don Juan, a ver, ¿a quién has conocido tú?"

Un notable sonrojo cubrió todo el rostro del Inuzuka. Desvió la mirada ante las risitas de Ino, que amenazaban con convertirse en preguntas.

"Ajá, Kiba, dinos cómo se llama…" –dijo Ino con una media sonrisa.

"No… No os importa. Y estábamos hablando de Naruto"

"Sí, sí… tú buscas excusas, que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Voy a saber quién es esa chica antes de la próxima semana"

Ino esperaba alguna protesta por parte del Inuzuka, pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza avergonzado y rezando porque no se supiese quién era esa persona y, sobretodo, porque no lo supiesen su madre y su hermana.

"Bueno, venga, Naruto, sigue contando" –dijo Kakashi-sensei para intentar desviar la atención de Kiba.

"Ah, sí… como decía, estábamos en la playa y estábamos jugando un partido de volley cuando a uno se le escapó el balón. Yo fui a recogerlo y ella me lo dio, y se me quedó mirando… si es que no se puede ser tan guapo…"

"Seguro que se quedó mirando tu cara de mono" –dijo Sasuke para hacerle de rabiar.

"Tú calla. A lo que iba, que la invité a salir y me dijo que sí, por supuesto. Una lástima que no sea de aquí" –dijo pensando en ella.

"Bueno, me alegro que uno de mis alumnos haya triunfado… ¿alguien más quiere contar sus experiencias? ¿Shikamaru?"

"Las mujeres son muy problemáticas" –dijo secamente.

"Vaya, veo que aún no ha despertado tu apetito sexual. Bueno, eres joven, no pasa nada…"

El resto de la clase transcurrió entre anécdotas veraniegas, la colocación en las mesas y apuntar el horario. Puesto que era el primer día, sólo tenían esa hora de clase y podían volver a casa. Una vez sonó la campana, cada uno cogió su mochila (aunque algunos llevaban el cuaderno y el bolígrafo para el horario en la mano) y salieron. Les pilló todo el mundo saliendo de sus respectivas clases, y les sorprendió una chica con dos moños cuando estaban a punto de salir del recinto.

"¡Ey! ¿Así es cómo saludáis?"

Ino y Sakura se dieron la vuelta con una sonrisa.

"¡TenTen!"

Las tres se dieron un abrazo y se saludaron. La morena había vuelto a su ciudad natal durante el verano (donde vivían sus padres, ella estaba sola en una casa alquilada), y seguramente habría vuelto hacía muy poco. TenTen era un poco más alta que las otras dos puesto que era un año mayor. No la habían visto antes porque iba un curso más que ellas, pero la verdad es que eran muy buenas amigas. La llamaban "la chica de la faca" por llevar su querida navaja a todos lados. Ella decía que era por protección y que siempre venía bien en el lugar donde ella vivía, que era una de las peores zonas, pero Ino y Sakura sabían que la razón más importante por la que la llevaba era porque había sido un regalo de sus padres. Puede que fuese un recuerdo un poco extraño, sí, pero era un recuerdo al fin y al cabo.

Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada a la recién llegada y la saludaron.

"Neji aún está en clase" –dijo, antes de que Sasuke preguntara por él. Al parecer, ellos dos se conocían de pequeños, pero ni siquiera TenTen sabía de qué.

Sasuke sonrió.

"Gracias cielo" –y entró en el edificio de nuevo.

TenTen suspiró. En un principio, sólo la llamaba "cielo" para hacer rabiar a Neji, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué se mosqueaba cada vez que la llamaba así. Al final, se convirtió en una costumbre y siempre se lo decía aunque el Hyûga no estuviese delante.

Naruto y Kiba insistían en que estaban liados, pero en el fondo sabían que no era así.

"¿Os volvéis ya para casa?" –preguntó la morena de repente.

"No creo, daremos una vuelta antes…" –contestó Sakura-. "¿Te vienes?"

"Nosotros nos vamos, hoy nos toca ayudar en la tienda" –dijo Kiba como si acabara de acordarse, con un gesto de disculpa-. "Mañana nos vemos"

"Adiós" –murmuró Shino.

Los demás se despidieron con la mano.

"Bueno… entonces, ¿te vienes?" –repitió la rubia.

"Sí, venga. Vamos"

Shikamaru y Chôji siguieron a las chicas, pero Naruto se quedó a esperar a Sasuke. Además, tenía ganas de ver a Neji, no le veía desde el curso anterior.

"Nos vamos kitsune, te quedas en tierra" –dijo Ino mirando al rubio.

"Luego os veo"

Se fueron, y Naruto se apoyó en la pared para esperar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que otra silueta esperaba impaciente un poco más alejada. Era Gaara. "Debe estar esperando a Kankurô…", pensó el rubio. Dos o tres chicos salieron del edificio entonces y se apartaron sin ni siquiera molestarse en disimular del pelirrojo en cuanto le vieron. A Naruto le pareció ver una sombra en los ojos de Gaara, no sabía muy bien si de tristeza o de rabia. Entonces sonó el ruido chirriante de la puerta y salieron Lee y Kankurô.

El primero se acercó a Naruto una vez le hubo visto.

"¡Hola, Naruto!"

"Ey" –dijo Naruto, con su habitual modo de saludo.

Lee era un chico delgado y con unas cejas bastante… digamos, "pronunciadas". Iba a la clase de TenTen y se llevaba bastante bien con el rubio y su grupo. A veces le llamaban (incluso él mismo se autoproclamaba) "la bestia verde", por lo bueno que era en gimnasia y el habitual chándal verde que llevaba a dichas clases.

"Sasuke y Neji no tardarán en bajar" –dijo, suponiendo que les estaría esperando a ellos-. "Bueno, me voy… ¡adiós!" –y, dicho esto, puso una de sus famosas sonrisas Colgate.

"OK, adiós" –Naruto siguió con la mirada al moreno con una sonrisa, siempre le había parecido un personaje muy original. Desvió la mirada entonces hacia Kankurô.

Era un chico alto y de pelo castaño oscuro, aunque nunca se le veía debido a la gorra o al gorro negro que siempre llevaba, ya fuese verano o invierno. Solía vestir de negro al igual que su hermano Gaara, aunque Kankurô era mucho más moreno de piel que él. TenTen a veces le llamaba "el marionetista" porque hacía lo que quería con los alumnos más pequeños que él y los manejaba a su antojo. Aún así, Naruto pudo comprobar enseguida que con su hermano pequeño, la marioneta era él.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, el pelirrojo consiguió que su hermano mayor le siguiese, como si hubiese pulsado un botón invisible que le obligase a ello.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el pelirrojo seguido de Kankurô salió por la verja de hierro oxidado. Al momento, bajaron los dos morenos a los que Naruto estaba esperando.

"¿Ya se han ido?" –preguntó Sasuke al comprobar que no había nadie con el rubio.

"Te han abandonado" –dijo Neji con una mueca de burla.

El Hyûga era un poco más alto que Sasuke y era un año mayor que el moreno y Naruto. Debido a una malformación de nacimiento, tenía el iris del ojo casi incoloro, aunque veía perfectamente, incluso mejor de lo normal. Él decía que era heredado y que toda su familia lo tenía. Tenía el pelo moreno hasta media espalda, siempre recogido en una coleta baja y perfectamente peinado. Él y Sasuke eran los "genios" de sus respectivos cursos por sus notas, y quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien.

"Te recuerdo que TenTen y Lee también se han ido, y Naruto está aquí" –dijo ahora Sasuke, con una mueca de superioridad.

"Pero el kitsune no cuenta…" –dijo mirando a Naruto esperando su réplica. Siempre era lo mismo, se la pasaban discutiendo, pero era divertido y sabían que no lo decían en serio.

"Habló Hyûga-sama… perdone excelencia, ahí hay una alcantarilla, ¿por qué no me hace el favor de tirarse dentro?"

"No quiero ir a tu casa hoy, gracias"

Unos cuantos puñetazos de broma, unas risas y más comentarios sarcásticos les acompañaron durante todo el camino. Durante un momento, Neji desvió la mirada hacia una gran limusina negra aparcada en una esquina del instituto. No pasaba desapercibida para nadie porque no pegaba con el resto del instituto, y unos cuantos ojos miraban extrañados semejante vehículo. Naruto y Sasuke también lo vieron, pero se abstuvieron de decir nada al ver a Neji. Su expresión se había endurecido, y casi pudo notar como una mirada se entristecía desde detrás de la ventanilla oscura. Un último vistazo y se acercó de nuevo a Naruto y Sasuke, que se miraron entre ellos como diciéndose mentalmente que ya le preguntarían luego de qué se trataba.


	2. En el que las cosas comienzan a torcerse

Una figura bajaba cabizbaja de una gran limusina negra y brillante, contrastando con la tristeza que irradiaba esa sombra que apenas se distinguía del vehículo por lo silenciosa. Con paso lento y la mirada fija en el suelo, se acercó al gran edificio que se alzaba ante ella.

Las paredes blancas y recién pintadas, con los jardines perfectamente cuidados y coloridos, el gran reloj que daba la hora cuyo cristal reflejaba la luz y las estudiantes que salían de allí con sus uniformes impecables, blancos y azul marino, con el cuello de marinerita, la falda plisada y el lazo del pecho. Todas salían hablando tranquila y alegremente de la institución únicamente para féminas.

Una de ellas, de larga melena negra, se acercó brincando a la silueta que hizo lo posible por esconder su sombría mirada y sonreír a la pequeña.

La niña le cogió de la mano más para animarla que otra cosa, y casi la arrastró de nuevo al coche. Una vez dentro, no se pudo aguantar más y ante la mirada impotente por no poder hacer nada de la pequeña, se derrumbó. Las lágrimas que se llevaba aguantando habían conseguido salir, y con algo de torpeza y bastante sonrojada por no haber podido evitarlo se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa. La niña, con la mirada baja le entregó un pañuelo rosado.

"Toma, anda… mira que eres llorona, ¿eh?" –dijo, intentando darle un toque de broma a la frase.

Con una sonrisa dulce aceptó el pañuelo.

"G-Gracias…"

Se secó las lágrimas y miró avergonzada al conductor.

"Tranquila, no le diré nada a papá. Pero deberías dejar de llorar por esto, en serio"

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y giró la cabeza hacia ella para ver qué contestaba. La mayor, por su parte, se encorvó intentando ocultar el rostro.

"Ya lo sé, pero… e-es que no puedo evitarlo…"

La pequeña suspiró y se quitó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de la mano.

"No deberías ir más, que ya ves cómo terminas. Y total, siempre es lo mismo… no vas a conseguir nada"

"Quizá… quizá al final acabe…"

"Quítatelo de la cabeza. Te estoy diciendo que es un cabeza dura y no te va a hacer caso, total, ¿alguien consiguió convencerle de que se quedara? No, claro. Él siempre hace lo que quiere"

Miró a los ojos de la pequeña.

"No sé por qué crees que es culpa tuya. No lo es, y punto" –refunfuñó la niña.

"Ya, pero…" –suspiró. Después de todo, no tenía argumentos-. "Es que no sé por qué es así. N-No sé porqué se volvió así"

"Bah, olvídalo…"

Miró la expresión afligida que intentaba esconder, y pensó que tenía que hacer algo. Total, estaba claro que si no era ella, nadie lo iba a hacer.

Volvió a mirar a la mayor y bufó. Ella iba a solucionarlo todo, estaba harta de verla así. No sabía muy bien qué podía hacer, porque estaba claro que hablar con él tampoco iba a servir de nada, pero… ya se le ocurriría algo. Sí, esa tarde se iba a dar un paseíto.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji y TenTen volvieron juntos del instituto. Después de andar un rato y de que el Nara se quejase de estaba cansado, decidieron ir a un parque cercano. Allí eligieron un banco a la sombra. Shikamaru, Chôji y TenTen se sentaron mientras que Sakura e Ino usaron el respaldo a modo de asiento.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha ido este primer día?" –dijo la morena para romper el silencio.

"No ha estado mal. A Kakashi-sensei se le ocurren muchos temas para hablar… con él no te aburres" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Exacto: no me ha dejado dormir" –murmuró Shikamaru con un gruñido.

TenTen soltó una risita.

"¿No te cansas de dormir a todas horas? Parece que siempre estés hecho polvo"

Ino asintió.

"¡Sí! Eso le digo yo siempre, pero da igual. Nació vago y morirá vago"

"¿Y tu primer día qué tal, eh?" –dijo Chôji para cambiar de tema.

"Ha sido un poco… eh… extravagante"

Los cuatro alzaron una ceja.

"No me lo digas: tienes de tutor de Gai-sensei" –sentenció Ino señalándola con el dedo.

"Sí… tiene una vitalidad impresionante. Debe de doparse o algo, nadie aguanta ese ritmo. Bueno, sí, Lee. Otro que tal baila" –dijo TenTen recordando a su tutor y a su compañero de clase.

"Yo nunca he soportado sus clases de gimnasia" –dijo Chôji con total tranquilidad.

"Ni tú ni nadie, sólo Lee. ¿Cómo va a soportar alguien hacer 100 abdominales y 100 flexiones después de dar 25 vueltas al instituto?" –bufó Sakura-. "Está loco" –añadió de broma.

"Está loco" –repitió TenTen asintiendo-. "Por cierto, Lee te manda saludos. Me dijo que te lo dijera si te veía"

Sakura sonrió.

"Es verdad, al final no le he visto… bueno, ya le saludaré mañana"

Por todos era sabido lo que Rock Lee sentía por la pelirrosada, aunque también sabían que Sakura no estaba interesada en nada más que amistad. Aún así, se llevaban muy bien y la Haruno apreciaba en gran medida las muestras de cariño de Lee.

La tripa de Sakura gruñó en ese momento, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

"Uy… creo que me voy a volver ya, que tengo hambre" –dijo con una mueca de disculpa.

"Yo creo que me voy ya también, que he dejado la casa hecha unos zorros. Esta mañana me he levantado tarde y no me ha dado tiempo a recoger nada…"

"Pero si es muy pronto…" –se quejó la rubia.

"No te preocupes, luego te llamo y nos vemos esta tarde, ¿OK?" –dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, vale"

"Te dejamos en buenas manos" –dijo TenTen con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso era un sarcasmo?" –dijo Ino alzando una ceja, al ver a sus acompañantes, uno ensimismado mirando al cielo y el otro atiborrándose de patatas.

"No te quejes, anda" –dijo TenTen sacando la lengua-. "Adiós"

"Adiós"

La rubia observó como sus dos amigas se alejaban, cada una en su dirección. Suspiró.

Miró a Shikamaru y a Chôji.

"Vamos a hacer algo, anda… que me aburro"

El Nara desvió la mirada hacia el gesto autoritario de la rubia.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer? Yo aquí estoy bien"

"Y yo…" –dijo Chôji, cogiendo otra patata de la bolsa.

Ino puso morros. Siempre era lo mismo, eran unos aburridos.

"Pues entonces creo que me voy yo también. Ala, adiós" –la Yamanaka se levantó de golpe, esperando que la retuvieran quizás, pero como los otros dos no se movían decidió irse.

"Ino, ¿puedes pasar por esa tienda de ahí y comprarme una bolsa de patatas, anda? Que esta se me va a acabar"

La rubia se enfurruñó.

"No, no te voy a comprar más patatas, que ya has comido bastantes. ¿No ves cómo te estás poniendo? Deberías hacer régimen o algo… bueno, que me voy. Y tú, Chôji, tómate algo de verdura mejor que eso"

El Akimichi entrecerró los ojos.

"Sí, lo que tú digas, Ino…"

La rubia se alejó hacia su casa, en sentido contrario a los otro dos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger sus llaves, con tan mala suerte que calló una moneda al suelo. Ino, con un suspiro, se agachó para recogerla. La moneda rodó hasta quedar muy cerca del un gran arbusto que estaba justo detrás del bando donde Shikamaru y Chôji estaban hablando. Cuando consiguió recoger la dichosa moneda, no pudo evitar oírles.

"¿Sigues pensando en lo que te ha dicho Ino?" –oyó a Shikamaru.

"No…" –Chôji parecía algo apesadumbrado.

"Siempre te dice lo mismo, ya deberías estar acostumbrado y pasar de ella. Tú no estás gordo Chôji, por más que ella diga. Es ella la que está esquelética"

"Si fuese sólo ella…"

"Vamos hombre, nadie lo dice en serio. A mí me dicen que soy un vago, inútil y que solo duermo, pero me da igual. Sólo es una exageración" –sentenció el Nara con voz autoritaria.

"Sí, supongo… pero sigo pensando que tiene razón. A las chicas no les gustan los chicos gordos"

"Bah… ellas también dicen que sólo las vamos a querer si están tan delgadas que se les notan los huesos, cuando es mucho más atractiva una chica con curvas"

"En eso tienes razón. Ino está demasiado delgada…"

"Ni que lo digas. Alguien debería hacérselo entender, porque parece que vive por y para estar guapa. No sale sin maquillarse, vestirse con lo más ajustado que tenga y peinarse como 10 veces" –suspiró y se recostó en el banco.

"Es verdad. Incluso cuando va al instituto va muy arreglada" –comentó el Akimichi.

Ino, desde detrás del arbusto, comenzaba a enfadarse. Bueno, quizá enfadarse no era la expresión adecuada… ¿eso era lo que realmente pensaban de ella? Bueno, sí, se arreglaba, pero… no tanto, ¿no? Y sí, estaba delgada y hacía dieta, pero es que… a los chicos les gustaba más así. Sí, no importaba lo que Shikamaru dijese.

Se acercó un poco más para oír.

"Creo que se siente insegura"

"¿Insegura?" -repitió Chôji.

"¿Insegura?" Repitió de nuevo Ino mentalmente.

"Sí. Mira, sólo se arregla para gustarle a los demás. Puede que crea que si lleva ropa holgada que no le marque, si va sin pintar o si estuviese algo más llena (cosa que por otra parte, le hace falta); la gente dejaría de quererla"

"No lo había pensado…"

"Esos humos de líder no son más que una fachada para ocultarse a ella misma. Necesita que estén pendientes de ella, que le digan que está guapa y eso para sentirse bien consigo misma" –reflexionó Shikamaru.

La rubia se encogió detrás del arbusto. En realidad, nunca se había planteado el porqué se arreglaba tanto… aunque parecía que el Nara había acertado, y que la conocía mejor que ella misma. Claro que la gustaba que le dijeran que estaba guapa y que estuvieran pendientes de ella, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que era cierto que lo necesitaba a todas horas. No le gustaba estar sola o sin hacer nada, y cada mañana se las arreglaba para sacarle unos cuantos piropos a su padre.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿pensarían todos lo mismo que Shikamaru? ¿Tendrían la misma visión de ella que el Nara?

Si pensaban lo mismo no la querrían. Y, como había dicho Shikamaru, eso era algo que no soportaba. Necesitaba caerle bien a la gente, necesitaba que la admiraran, que la quisiesen. ¿Nadie de sus amigos la quería, entonces?

¿Estaba sola?

Quizá la culpa era de ella.

Sí, seguro. La culpa era suya y nada más. Ella siempre era muy egoísta, no ayudaba a los demás… trataba muy mal a la gente y hacía lo posible por estar por encima de ella. Era normal que la odiaran.

Después de todo, acaba de darse cuenta de ello y no le gustaba nada; ella era la primera que se odiaba a sí misma.

Siempre lo había sabido, en el fondo. No se gustaba para nada. Quizá por eso se arreglaba tanto, para que la gente la alabara y la piropeara y de ese modo encontrarse a gusto con su cuerpo y con su mente.

Se miraba por las mañanas en el espejo, y lo que veía era una chica larguilucha y extremadamente delgada, con un pelo horrible y unas ojeras de espanto. Ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa o unos ojos bonitos. De ese modo, cada mañana era una odisea para encontrar la ropa con la que se encontrase a gusto, cepillarse el pelo hasta que quedara más o menos decente y maquillarse para tapar las ojeras, darse brillo de labios para aumentar el volumen de éstos y sombra de ojos para resaltarlos. Y ni aún así se veía guapa. Pero la gente la quería y la apreciaba si hacía eso, ¿verdad? Ino estaba convencida de que sí.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se alejó hacia su casa. Lo que menos quería ahora era hablar con nadie y mucho menos verse, porque seguro que las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos harían que se le corriera el rímel y se le hinchasen y enrojeciesen. Lo que en ese momento deseaba de verdad era que alguien le dijese que la quería igual estuviese arreglada o recién levantada, pero estaba convencida de que era imposible que alguien sintiese algo así.

Aunque quizá no debió irse justo en ese momento, puesto que la conversación entre el Nara y el Akimichi aún continuaba.

"No entiendo porqué se comporta así" –dijo Chôji mientras tiraba la bolsa de patatas vacía a una papelera.

"Ino es una chica guapa, astuta y buena persona, solo que ella no lo ve…"

"Me gustaría que se quisiera más"

"Y a mí. Pero bueno, no sé qué podríamos hacer… de todos modos, no creo que aceptase ayuda, ya sabes lo orgullosa que es"

Shikamaru se estiró y se levantó. Chôji le imitó.

"Creo que me voy ya…" –dijo justo antes de bostezar-. "Bueno, adiós"

"Sí, yo también me voy…"

Ambos se alejaron a sus respectivas casas, sin saber lo que su aparentemente inofensiva conversación había causado.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una muchacha alta y aparentemente muy concentrada en un plano de la ciudad que acababa de comprar en una tienda cercana estaba sentada en un banco esperando que llegara el metro. No paraba de abanicarse con un abanico que siempre llevaba, quizá pensando que eso la despejaría un poco.

Después de revisar que tenía a mano las dos maletas y el bolso con todas sus cosas había comprado ese mapa, puesto que no conocía las redes del metro. Podría parecer extraño, pero en realidad sólo se había ido a vivir allí para estudiar la carrera de veterinaria, tenía un apartamento compartido muy cerca de la facultad y se movía siempre andando.

Había superado su primer año de carrera con un buen promedio de notas; y uno de sus profesores le había conseguido un trabajillo que le serviría de práctica para entrar en el mundo laboral, un trabajillo que podría compaginar con sus estudios. La tienda donde trabajaría estaba cerca de donde vivían ahora sus hermanos, y en cierto modo se alegraba de volver a verles. Al menos a uno de ellos. Al otro… más bien le tenía miedo. Pero sabía que era inevitable que se encontraran.

No se veían desde que ocurrió aquello… desde que ella se había ido a vivir cerca de la facultad y sus hermanos se habían ido a otro barrio. Pero en el fondo todo había sido por su bien, y de algún modo las cosas habían mejorado desde entonces; al menos para ella.

Se subió en el tren y se bajó en su parada al cabo de unos 20 minutos. Desde allí, encontró la tienda que buscaba preguntando por la calle, no estaba muy lejos. Su profesor le aseguró que allí le darían alojamiento, pero se aseguró un periódico por si tenía que buscar algún sitio donde dormir a última hora.

Con paso decidido entró en la tienda. Detrás del mostrador estaba un chico moreno, que usaba gafas de sol y tenía la mirada seria. Un poco a un lado, otro chico despeinado e inquieto no paraba de moverse tentando a su perro para que le quitase un hueso de juguete.

Carraspeó y se adelantó hasta quedar frente al mostrador.

"Me llamo Temari"

Shino alzó la mirada y Kiba le dio el hueso a Akamaru.

"Mi madre me dijo que vendrías. Ahora no están, pero si te podemos ayudar…"

Temari suspiró. Estas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella… ¿porqué tenía que ir justamente cuando no estaban los dueños?

"Eh, bueno… si me podéis atender…"

"Mi padre dijo que podías empezar mañana. Puedes ver la tienda ahora o cuando lleguen Inuzuka-san y mi padre, y tienes alojamiento en la parte de arriba de la tienda. Cuando quieras puedes ver el dormitorio" –al parecer Shino se lo había aprendido de memoria.

La chica de las coletas dejó las maletas en el suelo, a un lado para que no molestaran.

"Me gustaría ver la tienda…"

"Kiba, guíala, yo me encargo de los clientes"

Kiba asintió.

"OK. Temari-san, sígueme"

Dieron una vuelta por las distintas zonas, le enseñó dónde se guardaban las medicinas y en qué orden, la sala en que trabajaría ella de ayudante (donde se tratarían las enfermedades y se operaría en caso de necesidad) y por último la zona del mostrador, en la que Shino atendía a una mujer.

Kiba la indicó al Aburame que le enseñaría la zona de encima, y éste asintió. Temari cogió sus bolsas y le siguió.

En realidad, la parte de arriba sólo la usaban como almacén en contadas ocasiones. Pero ahora les venía muy bien, puesto que estaba totalmente amueblada, con dormitorio, baño, cocina y una sala de estar. Era una especie de apartamento pequeño, pero la chica de coletas no necesitaba nada más.

"No es muy grande, pero… bueno, no está mal" –dijo Kiba, echándole un vistazo.

Temari sonrió.

"Es perfecto, tranquilo"

Entonces se oyeron pasos subiendo. Al rato entró en el piso una mujer alta y morena, con paso sereno y expresión seria.

"Mamá"

La madre de Kiba se acercó entonces a su hijo para abrazarle efusivamente.

"¡Cielo! ¿Qué tal tu primer día? Dale un beso a tu madre, anda…" –Kiba intentaba zafarse del repentino ataque de cariño sin mucho éxito, ante la mirada atónita de Temari por el cambio tan brusco de la señora Inuzuka.

Ésta se giró entonces hacia la chica de coletas.

"Tú debes ser Temari-chan, ¿verdad?" –la susodicha asintió aún un poco reticente ante la madre de Kiba-. "No te esperábamos tan pronto. ¿Ya te lo han enseñado todo?"

"Sí, no se preocupes Inuzuka-san. Kiba-kun me ha enseñado la tienda y el piso"

La señora Inuzuka no pudo evitar una mirada pícara ante ese comentario, volviendo de un bonito color rojo escarlata la cara del pobre Kiba, aunque para Temari pasó desapercibida.

"Voy a tener que salir otra vez Kiba-chan" –el Inuzuka volvió a sonrojarse por el trato que le daba su madre-. "Espero que entre Shino-kun y tú tratéis bien a Temari-chan"

"Sí, no te preocupes…"

La señora Inuzuka le lanzó un beso a su hijo y se despidió con la mano efusivamente, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Kiba suspiró.

"Vamos abajo, anda…"

Ambos bajaron. Shino estaba sentado en el mostrador con Akamaru en brazos, acariciándole el lomo. Kiba se quedó mirando la escena embobado, hasta que Temari le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ey, despierta" –murmuró entre risas, mientras Kiba intentaba ocultar su enésimo sonrojo en lo que iba de mañana-. "Es muy mono. ¿Cómo se llama?"

El Inuzuka estuvo a punto de soltar cualquier burrada hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a Akamaru y no a Shino.

"Akamaru"

Shino giró entonces la cabeza y el can se acercó moviendo la cola a su dueño.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de que su hermana la recogiera del colegio y volvieran a su gran mansión en la limusina negra, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan. Una vez se hubo asegurado que su hermana no volvía a ser un mar de lágrimas, se dispuso a perfeccionar su idea. Ya había pensado más o menos en lo que iba a hacer, sólo tenía que acercarse a uno de sus amigos hasta que tuviera suficiente confianza como para convencerle de que la ayudara en su causa.

No tenía que ser muy difícil, ya conocía la gente con la que se iba: un chico moreno y otro rubio. Ése último era el que iba a utilizar, puesto que era el que parecía más atontado y más fácil de manipular.

No le comentó nada a su hermana, después de todo no tenía porqué saberlo hasta que no tuviese claro que iba a salir bien. Además, debía volver antes de la hora de la comida, de modo que no iba a pasarse mucho rato en la calle, sólo lo necesario.

"Padre, voy a salir" –dijo la pequeña.

No quería que sospecharan a dónde iba, de modo que cogió el metro y bajó dos paradas después. Después de andar un rato, le vio. Suponía que a esas horas estaría en la calle, cómo no, acompañado del chico moreno y del rubio. Miró el reloj; no debían tardar mucho en separarse y volverse a sus casas para comer. Dio gracias por que el primer día de curso durase tan poco, pues de lo contrario no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Se escondió en el momento justo, y escuchó.

"Tengo hambre… ¿qué hora es?" –preguntó Naruto sobándose la barriga.

Sasuke le miró de refilón.

"Las 14:30. Creo que me voy a mi casa, yo también tengo hambre"

Neji suspiró.

"Bueno, si os vais no me voy a quedar andando yo solo…"

"Venga, adiós" –dijo Naruto.

"Sí sí, adiós… " –dijo el Hyuuga fingiendo estar enfadado.

El rubio se fue hacia su casa y los dos morenos en sentido contrario, hasta que se separaron en un cruce.

Naruto iba caminando ensimismado, seguramente pensando en lo que iba a comer a continuación. Mientras tanto, la chiquilla morena le seguía de cerca, esperando el momento justo.

Esperó unos minutos, y al rato se acercó, ingeniándoselas para chocarse con él.

"¡Lo siento!" –se disculpó Naruto.

"No, perdona, no miraba por dónde iba…" –dijo. Era una perfecta actriz, y ahora debía hacer el papel de muchacha indefensa.

Antes de levantarse, se sobó la rodilla. Se había puesto unos pantalones en vez de la falda del uniforme, para que no se viera si tenía la piel rasgada o no. Naruto se agachó preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo… he debido de caer de mala manera. No te preocupes" –dijo a lo último con su mejor sonrisa, que hizo sonrojarse al rubio.

"Te ayudaré a levantarte"

Cogiéndola del brazo y de la espalda la levantó y se acercaron a un banco.

"Muchas gracias…"

Naruto se fijó entonces en los ojos de la chica. Eran claros y semi-transparentes, muy parecidos a los de Neji… Frunció el ceño, debía ser familia suya, pues en palabras del mismo Hyuuga sólo sus familiares tenían esos ojos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella levantó la mirada, algo sorprendida.

"Hyuuga Hanabi, encantada. ¿Y tú?"

"Uzumaki Naruto… ya decía yo que tenías que ser una Hyuuga. Esos ojos…"

"¿Te gustan mis ojos, Naruto-kun?" –dijo ella de repente.

El rubio enrojeció al instante ante el tono de la pregunta, cosa que le sorprendió porque ella no debía tener más de 12 o 13 años.

Ahora que los veía, sí le gustaban sus ojos. No eran iguales a los de Neji, pues los suyos eran más duros y serios. No. Los de ella eran… cálidos y a la vez serenos, sin perder una chispa de ingenuidad.

"Sí… " -dijo medio embobado, volviendo en sí al rato-. "Sí me gustan. Son… extraños"

Hanabi sonrió.

"Por cierto, ¿qué parentesco tienes con Neji?" –preguntó entonces el rubio, para saciar su curiosidad.

"Ah, Neji-kun… es un primo lejano. En realidad, sólo le conozco de oídas" –inventó rápidamente-. "¿Acaso le conoces?"

Naruto asintió.

"De todos modos, no le digas nada… nunca nos hemos visto y no creo que sea el mejor momento ahora, mi papá vino por negocios pero se irá en apenas un mes. Mejor no le comentes" –agradeció ser tan buena improvisando, mientras comprobaba que el rubio se lo había tragado.

"Bien, si no quieres… yo no voy a decirle nada"

Hanabi le dio las gracias , aunque luego consiguió que su mirada fuese algo más triste y desvió la mirada.

"Sabes, Naruto-kun… en un mes no me va a dar tiempo a hacer amigos, y por eso me gustaría volver a verte otro día"

"¿A-a mí?"

Hanabi asintió con una sonrisa.

"Ah, bueno, sí… podría ser, si tú quieres"

La Hyuuga sonrió inocentemente. Sacó un papel del bolsillo y un boli, garabateó algo en él y luego se lo pasó.

"Es mi teléfono, así podrás contactar conmigo"

"Eh… bien…"

"Me ha encantado conocerte, Naruto-kun. Ahora tengo que irme, que ya es tarde y no voy a llegar a comer…"

Se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando al rubio aún asimilando que en apenas cinco minutos había conocido a una chica, se había sonrojado cuando ella le había hablado, se había enterado que era una prima lejana de Neji, que le quería volver a ver y que le había dado su teléfono.

Casi como un robot autómata se fue a su casa, aún pensando en lo ocurrido.

**NOTAS FINALES: **Buff, sé que me he tardado siglos en actualizar, y que por mucho que diga que en verano no tengo ordendor y que he tenido problemas para poder subirlo (malditos diskettes anticuados y malditos ordenadores sin agujero para diskettes), no tengo excusa. Bueno, lo siento TT.

Lo he revisado y revisado y aún hay partes que no me acaban de convencer, pero no pienso darle más vueltas. Espero que os guste así...

Este capítulo va dedicado a Elsa y Vera, a quienes por fin he conseguido viciar a Naruto xD.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a:

**Gabe Logan: **Bien, aquí tienes a Hinata... bien, no ha aparecido casi nada, pero tranqui, en próximos capítulos será importante, jeje.

**SBM-AnGiE: **Mmmm, SakuraXGaara... la verdad es que ya tenía más o menos pensadas las parejas, aunque veré si puedo meter un poco de esa pareja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione!

**Eamane y Gilraen: **Pro mira que sois... KAME! xDD A ver si la próxima vez me mandáis un mail normal como todo el mundo! Bueno, anda, que ya os pillaré por el msn...


End file.
